Cra/Strength
Other guides Hybrid * Cra/Intelligence/Strength Introduction is a Strength Cra Build. The build relies on keeping an enemy at a distance while dealing large amounts of damage to it. When forced into close combat, a Strength Cra can still prove to be a powerful opponent as they have access to the most powerful weapons. Advantages * Can use Neutral Weapons as well as Earth based ones. * Massive damage potential. * Map manipulation and MP control. * Gains large Pods bonus. * Good Range. Disadvantages * Awkward range on most of their main spells. * Punitive Arrows damage is unstable, the difference between a charged hit and an uncharged hit can cause problems. Characteristic Points Cra Soft Caps Cra's Characteristics * Strength - A Strength Cra should raise their Strength a sufficient amount, which is normally around 250-300. This characteristic, along with increasing your pods by 5 per point, will increase your damage by 1% per point. It's clearly a good stat to put your points into, after all, it is your main stat. * Agility - High Agility will help a Strength Cra evade monsters, better use the damage on Retreat Arrow, and increasing the Critical Hit rate. It also helps with certain weapons conditions. * Intelligence - Not recommended. Fire Damage can be increased through Equipment and Sets but it can be scrolled for high Initiative. * Vitality - Not recommended to raise as health can easily be increased through Equipment and Sets at the later levels. If you have money, scroll it. * Chance - Not recommended, although Cras do have a few Chance spells. * Wisdom - Raise when Strength becomes too expensive to raise. If you have the money, scroll it for more EXP and for the bonus to AP/MP theft and resistance. Raising Your Characteristics #Scroll Strength and Wisdom if possible. #Raise Strength to 250. #Begin to put points into Wisdom or continue to put points into Strength until you feel it is no longer worth raising. Spells Class spells Other Spells * Summoning of Chaferfu: It can be a good distraction, but dont waste too many points on this because it will try to damage you and only ever does really low damage/gets killed quickly anyway. * Leek Pie: Not really useful. * Cawwot: Could be useful, situational. Spell Guide (Note: Strength Cras do not gain their main attack spells until later levels, so it is not recommended to start as one. An alternative route towards becoming a Strength Cra is to start out as a Intelligence Cra, and reset using Fairy Sette's free reset at a later level.) * Lv. 1~11: Level Retreat Arrow to 5. You'll need to keep enemies in your range in the later levels. * Lv. 12~21: Level Distant Shooting to 5. The additional range gained from this spell can be helpful at almost any time. * Lv. 22~31: Level Punitive Arrow to 5. This spell can deal incredible damage and is one of your main damaging spells. * Lv. 32~41: Level Powerful Shooting to 5. Boosts damage. * Lv. 42~51: Level Lashing Arrow to 5. Great for MP theft with a sufficient amount of wisdom. * Lv. 52~61: Level Destructive Arrow to 5. Your second main damage spell, and it doesn't have an unusual casting pattern. * Lv. 62~71: Level Dispersing Arrow to 5. This spell is useful for getting out of tricky situations and for setting up a Punitive Arrow hit. * Lv. 72~81: Level Weapon Skill to 5. This spell will help you to substantially increase your weapons damage. * Lv. 82~91: Spare points at these levels. A few spells you may want to consider: Release, Poisoned Arrow, Critical Shooting or save your points. * Lv. 92~101: Level Bow Skill to 5. Great for cheap attacks and daggers. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Use a Young Adventurer Set or Boon Set. * Lv. 20: Use a Gobball Set * Lv. 46: Use a Earth Kwak Set or Green Scaraleaf Set * Lv. 83: Use the Terrdala Set * Lv. 100: Use Bwork Chief Set * Lv. 114: Use the Ancestral Set + Gobbly Killer Apprentice Daggers + Gelano (Finicky requirements may force you to wear a Agi DT or Pet if unscrolled) * Lv. 120: Equip Solomonk (And replace that DT/Pet with something more useful) * Lv. 143: Use the Moowolf Set and replace your old daggers with Pink Claw or Daggers Sives Pets and Mounts Pets * Earth Bwak: Gives a decent Strength boost and is easy to feed, though can be expensive. * Bow Meow: The cheap alternative to a Earth Bwak Mounts Crimson Mount gives huge Strength and low Vitality. The cheapest option. Crim/Plum gives nice Vitality, decent Strength, and +1 to range. A more expensive version of the Crimson. Emerald gives a large amount of Vitality and a much needed mp. Eme/Ginger Mount is the stronger version of the Emerald mount with an additional 100hp. Leveling A general leveling guide can be found here. Leveling Guide * Lv. 1~30: Incarnam Chafers. * Lv. 31~60 Piglets. * Lv. 55~100+ Kanigers in a group is always good, Coral Beach can be quick too. * Lv. 100+ there is no best place to level, any dungeon you can get a group for will give decent xp, now's the time to make friends with which you can run dungeons regularly.